lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Dunkelheit
Description/Lore/Whatever: Flags * Iconoclast - Attack someone's beliefs or somehow bring doubt to them about their faith * Puppeteer - Another character does what you desire, but doesn't know why you desired it * Friends in Unlikely Places - Have another character become your friend or acknowledge your friendship Background:Planeswalker Your passing leaves no mark or scent as an ordinary person would. Stats Max HP: 16 Damage: d4 Armor: 0 Appeal: d6 Max Carry Load: (15) Starter Moves * Sworn Pact ** You have made a pact with a powerful being from beyond your reality that desires more influence in your world. In exchange, it grants you one of its gifts. Fill in the following blanks: *** “My Lord is Vlad Dracula, my adoptive caretaker whom I refer to as Uncle, and is known amongst the living as The Impaler. He appears to me in my visions as a dark, comforting figure, and has marked me with the gift of his black blood, my incisors twisting into fangs as a result. His wishes are for the protection of his domain, and the subservience of all people to his kind, made difficult with his waning health, and my role is his heir, to prove myself worthy of his gifts and thereby ascend to the Throne Of Blood." ** Your patron starts out hungry. Choose a gift from the gifts list, and it's yours now. As long as your patron's hunger is sated, you have access to all of your gifts. ** Choose one thing that your patron hungers for: *** Worship (required: sway others to your patron's service) *** Secrecy (required: hide the identity of your patron at all costs) *** Competition (required: work against the enemies of your patron) *** Sacrifice (required: destroy items of power in your patron’s name) * Blessed ** When you roll for another move while asking for the blessings of your patron, you may choose options equal to your CHA or less (but not fewer than none), and then tell the other players: *** • …how your patron's domain manifests itself on earth. *** • …what your patron asks for in return. *** • …which one of your patron's boons is granted to you now. *** • …why your patron has taken an interest in this affair. ** On a 10+, all that you say is true. ** On a 7-9, the GM chooses one statement to be false, the others are true. ** On a miss, you will invoke divine wrath. * Counsel of the Ancients ** When you close your eyes and ask your patron for guidance, roll+CHA. ** On a 10+, it will whisper a piece of eldritch lore relevant to the current situation. ** On a 7-9, it will direct your attention to something vital, but your patron will soon grow hungry unless you sacrifice that thing. * Claimed Soul ** When you receive your Bad Ending, your patron has other plans for you: ** On a 7-9, your patron will be the one offering you the bargain or hard choice, rather than Fate. The deal will be far better than what Fate can offer you. ** On a miss, your patron interferes with Fate and bargains on your behalf. Accept the agreement and return to your business, or let Fate treat you to something even worse. * Eldritch Curse ** You've been taught a powerful curse. Choose two effects for your curse: ***  Agony: Your victim takes +1d4 damage from attacks. ***  Betrayal: Your victim’s allies regard it as a threat. ***  Chains: Your victim’s movements are restricted. ***  Confusion: Your victim cannot think or speak clearly. ***  Darkness: Your victim cannot see you. ***  Frailty: Your victim’s attacks deals -1d4 damage. ***  Truth: Your victim’s intentions and secrets cannot be kept hidden from you. ** When you lock eyes with someone and curse them, roll+INT. On a hit, it lasts until you lift the curse but take -1 ongoing to cursing others until you do. On a 7-9, the curse is short-lived and will soon be gone. ** Your curse may be obvious or subtle, but your victims always know who has done this to them. * The Binding ** When you use a symbol of power to bind a relevant entity, roll+INT. On a 10+, the binding is strong, choose one or two, which will affect you both. On a 7-9, the binding is flawed, choose one, which will affect you both: *** • The entity is shorn of its magics. *** • The entity is unable to aggress you and yours. *** • The entity is held, able to speak but unable to move its limbs. ** Maintaining a binding requires your presence and attention, and you both must be within shouting distance of another. Sex Moves * Sweet Nectar * When you drink the fluids of the suffering, heal until you’re at 10 HP. * Cursed Blood * Your fluids are cursed. When someone spills them, they take 1 damage which ignores armor. Advanced Moves * Advanced Gift * Choose one of your patron’s advanced gifts or another one of its basic gifts. While your patron is sated, it grants you that gift. (Chose Sadism) * Versatile Gift * Choose one of your patron’s advanced gifts or a basic gift from another patron. While your patron is sated, it grants you that gift. (Chose Enough 4 Everyone) * Multiclass Dabbler * Choose one move from another class. Treat your level as one lower for the purpose of choosing that move. ** Nothing is Certain (Multiclass) *** When you tell a lie or half-truth, it will be accepted as fact by anyone who does not have a history with you. As long as no one reveals hard evidence to the contrary, anything you say will be accepted as open honesty. * Masterful Seducer * When you increase lust, you inflict +2 lust. * Eldritch Eyes * You can see clearly in darkness, including magical darkness. ~ Gifts (Warlock Feature) (Take them using 'Gift' advanced moves) * Sadism (Basic) * When you deal damage, hold 1 pain. When you have a moment to rest, you can channel all your pain on yourself or someone else, healing 1d4+pain damage. If you go a day without dealing damage, lose all the pain you have gained. * Masochism (Basic) * When you take damage, hold 1 pain. When you have a moment to rest, you can channel all your pain on yourself or someone else, healing 1d4+pain damage. If you go a day without taking damage, lose all the pain you have gained. * Enough for Everyone (Advanced) * When you heal someone with your accumulated pain, instead of healing for 1d4+pain damage, you heal 1d6 damage per point of pain spent. Gear * dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight). * Holy blood chalice (reach, near, entangling, produces inky tendrils, infinite ammo, 1 weight) * Cloak of shadows (become invisible at night, fragile, 1 weight) * Adventuring gear (5 uses, 1 weight) * 105 gold * Aztec Cock-Rock of Yadickabig (navel piercing, magical, may be used to adjust dick sizes and give +2 to appeal, 0 weight) * yellow lipstick (+1d4 lust dealt) * piece of bird armour (+1 armor, 0 weight) * Potato Borealis * Mind Clear herb * Large blood ruby (0 weight) * Horn to ear link-chain (magical, move and sneak silently, +1 lust damage, 0 weight) * Bloodstone Belt (1 armor, Roll+CHA. On a 10+, hold 2 commands. On a 7-9, hold 1 command, and the victim is immune to further control. Spend commands to give them an order, if they disobey they take 1d6 damage ignoring armor. 2 weight) * Bottle of Uberfox cum (pure, virile, component, rare, valuable, 1 weight) * Uberfox gloves (magnetic, activate to briefly climb walls and ceilings for a minute, recharge time needed, 1 weight) * Purrsian rug (relaxing on it will show you where you must go next, ?????, magical, 3 weight) Move availability You may take moves from the Janissary/Warlock class as well as PATRON gifts from here http://lewd-world.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Patron Category:Characters